In recent years, portable or wearable devices that sense various surrounding situations and generate various sets of sensing information have been known. For instance, an Internet of Things (IoT) device is known to sense radio signals transmitted from beacon transmitters arranged beforehand and to generate sensing information indicating a current location.
In such an IoT device, for instance, after beacon information indicating an installation location and the like is stored beforehand for each of the beacon transmitters, by measuring the current location by using the beacon information and information (a beacon ID, a radio signal strength, and the like) acquired by the sensing, the sensing information is generated.